Hielo y cartas
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: Porque Gray podría ser un idiota que nunca se enterase de nada, y ella ya estaba harta. Salió del gremio cabreada y con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a la maga de agua. Lo que no sabía era que Gray tenía una forma peculiar de decirle que había estado preocupado por ella... Gray x Cana. ADVERTENCIA:LEMON :P


**Buenaaas ^^, aquí vengo yo con un nuevo fic, será un GrAna (Gray Fullbuster x Cana Alberona) de Fairy Tail.**

**Decidí hacer éste fic ya que Gray es mi personaje masculino favorito, y Cana mi personaje femenino favorito. Se que no hay muchos fics de estos dos, por eso quiero hacer uno y demostraros que hacen una pareja super hiper kawaii ^/^. También pondré algo de NaLu :3**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (si no sería la persona más feliz del mundo ¬¬) si no a Hiro Mashima-san!**

**Espero que os guste la historia! Por cierto… Hay Lemon :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Volvió a bajar su mirada a la jarra de sake que tenía en la mano y de la que, extrañamente, no había probado un sorbo.

-Cana, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su compañero, Macao.

La nombrada suspiró pesadamente y empezó a jugar con el borde de la jarra.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo distraídamente.

-Bueno- se rascó la nuca- llevas aquí cincuenta minutos sentada y no has probado el sake.

La maga continuó deslizando su dedo índice por la jarra.

-No tengo sed…- dijo simplemente.

El peliazul se levantó alarmado de su silla y le puso la mano en la frente a la morena.

-¿De veras que estás bien? ¿¡Estás enferma!? ¿¡Te han cambiado el cerebro o algo!?- le preguntó medio histérico.

Cana le quitó la mano de su frente bruscamente.

-No, no estoy enferma y me encuentro perfectamente, gracias- dijo sarcásticamente.

Volvió a levantar la mirada por milésima vez desde que llevaba sentada y tuvo que volver a bajarla para no ir ahí y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara a esa _molesta_ niña.

Claramente, ella no estaba enferma, no de gripe, ni de un resfriado ni nada de eso. Su malestar tenía nombre y apellido.

Juvia Loxar.

Esa molesta maga de agua que le irritaba los oídos con su voz cantarina.

-Gray-sama~- y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella molesta voz-Espero que nos pongan en una misión juntos… Así podremos estar el uno más al lado del otro~- la maga peliazul se llevó las manos a las mejillas y empezó a fantasear con su _Gray-sama._

_-_Tsk- la maga de las cartas chasqueó la lengua.

Desde que había entrado no había parado de elogiar al mago de hielo, y era _sumamente irritante _según la morena.

Pero de todas maneras… ¿¡A ella desde cuando le molestaba que fuese tan acaramelada con él!? Si siempre era lo mismo, Juvia muriendo de amor por Gray, y Gray, siendo despistado como siempre, sin enterarse de nada.

-Cana…- ésta vez fue Lucy quien la llamó.

La nombrada miró a su amiga rubia.

-¿Hm…?

Lucy miró a Gray, luego a Juvia y luego a su amiga. Suspiró.

-Deberías…- empezó.

-No, Lucy- la cortó Cana- no es de mi incumbencia, ni me molesta y tampoco voy a hablar con _él._- la palabra "él" casi la escupió entre dientes.

La maga estelar volvió a suspirar. Ella era la única que sabía cómo se sentía Cana respecto a Gray, aunque la morena lo negase o hiciese como si no supiese de qué estaba hablando. Pero la rubia la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que con la escenita que estaba montando Juvia a Cana le estaban entrando ganas de vomitar.

-Bien, bien- levantó las manos, rendida- Voy con Mira-chan, ¿vienes?

Cana volvió su mirada a su sake de nuevo.

-Paso- dijo- ve tú, yo prefiero quedarme aquí sentada.

Lucy miró una última vez a su amiga antes de girarse e ir a la barra.

* * *

_¡Y vuelve!_, Cana apretó la jarra entre sus manos al ver como la peliazul volvía a donde el mago de hielo; que ni se inmutó de la mirada que le lanzó Juvia.

Por su parte, Lucy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. _"Esto va a acabar mal…"_ pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver a la maga de las cartas apretar la jarra hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Desde que la rubia se había sentado en la barra no dejaba de observar a Gray y a Juvia y después a Cana completamente preocupada.

Ambas amigas cruzaron una mirada, se fijó en que la morena tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios con fuerza. Cana apartó la mirada y volvió a mirar a Gray y a Juvia.

Lucy se removió en su asiento, inquieta. Iba a ir a hablar con Cana para intentar que se calmara cuando Natsu apareció.

-¡Lucy!-la saludó con una encantadora sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por la cintura-¡Buenos días!

-Hola, Natsu- se inclinó y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-He ido a buscarte a tu casa pero no estabas…- hizo un mohín con la boca.

La rubia rió, aunque fuesen pareja, Natsu siempre sería Natsu.

-Hoy he venido antes porque tení…- fue a explicarle pero un golpe sordo ahogó sus palabras.

Todos los miembros de gremio se giraron en la dirección de donde había salido aquel ruido.

Y lo encontraron:

Cana se había levantado tan bruscamente que había tirado la silla al suelo y había golpeado la mesa con sus manos, cerradas en dos puños.

Lucy se temió lo peor. Se inclinó un poco para ver a Gray y a Juvia y… vio lo que había molestado tanto a su compañera.

La maga ojiazul se había agarrado cariñosamente al brazo de Gray y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

Antes de que pudiese recriminar al mago de hielo por su falta de comprensión, ya que parecía que ni había notado que Juvia estaba agarrada a él, Cana salió a paso rápido del gremio soltando maldiciones y tacos dejando a todo el gremio confundido.

"_¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_ Se preguntaban todos.

Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Juvia y Wendy se miraron confundidos entre sí.

-¿Qué le pasa a ésa?- Gray ahogó un bostezo con la mano que tenía libre.

Lucy se deshizo del abrazo de su novio y con enfado se levantó y se plantó delante del pelinegro. Miró a Gray con una frialdad que nadie hubiese creído posible de una maga tan amable como ella.

-Eres un completo imbécil, Gray Fullbuster, un completo imbécil- lo dijo en un tono tan serio e impropio de ella que la mitad del gremio se giró a mirarla.

* * *

La morena iba caminando sin rumbo por las calles de Magnolia; aún tenía las manos en forma de puño e iba dándoles puntapiés a las piedrecitas que encontraba por el camino.

-Gray-sama, Gray-sama, ¿qué Gray-sama? Tsk, patético- iba murmurando por lo bajo.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos iba la morena, que no se dio cuenta de que la gente la miraba con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

-Oh, Gray-sama, se te casaras conmigo seguro que nuestros hijos tendrían tu físico y mi poca mentalidad- dijo con voz de falsete.-Pero quién se ha creído que es esa… esa… ¡Argh!¡No la soporto!- Agarró un guijarro que había en el suelo y lo lanzó en una dirección que eligió al tuntún.

-¡EH! ¿¡QUIÉN HA SIDO!?-oyó que gritaba alguien. Un hombre de unos dos metros de alto y muy ancho de espaldas con cara de malas pulgas, se asomó desde una ventana con la piedrecita en la mano y sobándose un chinchón.

La joven decidió que si quería seguir viviendo era mejor alejarse de ese hombre lo más rápido posible y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque.

* * *

Se apoyó en un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

Cuando sus pulsaciones por la carrera se normalizaron, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en el tronco.

Miró al cielo y supuso que debían ser las seis de la tarde, más o menos. Después hizo un rodeo con la mirada para ubicarse un poco en dónde estaba. A la izquierda tenía un lago de agua cristalina con una pequeña cascada y a la derecha más bosque.

Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra la corteza del árbol. Y de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

_-¡Cana!- la aludida se giró y vio a un chico de unos ocho años de edad andando con el ceño fruncido hacia ella._

_-¿Gray?- preguntó extrañada._

_Pero él no contestó. Agarró a la morena niña de la muñeca y la llevó a un lugar en el que no pudiesen escuchar lo que decían._

_-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó al chico cuando llegaron a una esquina del gremio en la que no había nadie._

_-Lo he decidido- dijo él, simplemente._

_-¿Decidir el qué?_

_-Que tu primer beso será conmigo- sonrió de oreja a oreja y Cana se ruborizó._

_-¿¡Qué!?- dijo ella enojada-¿¡Por qué iba a querer darte yo un beso!?_

_El niño se encogió de hombros._

_-Les he oído decir a los mayores que la gente que se quiere se da besos… en la boca- hizo una mueca de asco- pero cuando les he dicho que eso es asqueroso me han respondido que no es tan malo como parece, no si lo das con una persona a la que amas, y luego me han dicho que aún soy muy joven para entenderlo, pero no es así.-miró a la niña- Porque yo te quiero mucho y se que tú a mí también, así que de mayor tu primer beso en la boca será conmigo, ¿sí?_

_La pequeña parecía pensativa._

_-Hmm…- se llevó el dedo índice a el labio inferior, con gesto pensativo- Está bien- dijo al final y sonrió a Gray- Mi primer beso en la boca será contigo… Pero sólo si el tuyo primero es conmigo._

_-¡Bien!- sonrió triunfante.-¿Promesa?- le tendió el dedo meñique._

_-Promesa- entrelazó el suyo con el del mago._

_*****END FLASH BACK*****_

Cana suspiró cansinamente, hacía ocho años ya de eso… El tiempo realmente pasaba rápido.

Buscó una sombra para descansar ya que no le apetecía volver al gremio, no todavía.

Encontró un roble que daba una gran sombra y se tumbó cuan larga era. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.

* * *

Se despertó varias horas más tarde.

-Mierda- soltó al ver que se había hecho de noche.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y empezó a caminar-correr de vuelta al gremio.

Al principio estuvo un poco perdida ya que como era de noche no veía ni sus pies y porque no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, así que simplemente siguió caminando hacia adelante hasta que encontró un claro que conocía.

"_Bien"_ suspiró aliviada, al menos no se había perdido. Ahora conocía el camino de vuelta, si se daba prisa tardaría menos de una hora en llegar.

Empezó a correr, la verdad, no le apetecía encontrarse con una peliazul aún colgada del barzo del mago de hielo; pero si no volvía armaría un gran alboroto y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Cuando al fin llegó a Magnolia redujo el paso y se paró un momento apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento.

Levantó la cabeza _"ya estoy cerca"_ pensó y retomó su marcha hacia Fairy Tail. Entrelazó sus manos y las puso detrás de la nuca y empezó a caminar.

"_Nunca me había fijado en lo bonita que es la ciudad de noche"_ se dijo a sí misma al cabo de un rato y sonrió para sí misma. Las farolas alumbraban las calles y ya no había mucha gente fuera, era demasiado tarde. Se fijó en un reloj.

-Las doce y cuarto- murmuró sorprendida-¿¡Cuánto tiempo he dormido si puede saberse!?

Empezó a caminar más deprisa y en quince minutos llegó al gremio.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta y tragando grueso la abrió.

-¡CANA!-una muchacha rubia y con expresión preocupada se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga nada más abrió la puerta.- ¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!? ¡Llevamos todo el día buscándote!- La expresión angustiada y aliviada de su amiga hizo que la morena se sintiese culpable.

-Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo…- intentó excusarse mirando a todos sus compañeros que mostraban expresiones relajadas al verla sana y salva.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que estás bien- dijo el maestro suspirando aliviado- Gildarts y Gray han salido por décima vez a buscarte en tres horas.

Cana se tensó. Su padre iba a matarla, entendía que había ido a buscarla porque estaba preocupado pero… ¿Gray? ¿Gray había ido a buscarla? Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-Lo siento- repitió bajando la mirada.

Erza la agarró por el hombro.

-Ven a comer algo- le llevó a la barra donde Mirajane le sirvió un plato de arroz con guisantes.- Debes tener hambre.

La joven se sentó en una silla y vio que Natsu la sonreía, el también parecía más relajado ahora.

Su estómago gruñó ante el aroma de la comida y fue a darle un buen cucharón cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

-No la hemos encontrado…- se oyó la voz entrecortada y desesperada del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

-¿¡Dónde demonios puede estar!?- dijo una segunda voz, esta vez proveniente de un mago más joven y pelo negro con una expresión angustiada en la cara.

-Calmaos- dijo Natsu, ambos se giraron a él.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme si mi hija…!? Esta… sentada… a tu lado… ¡CANA!- el hombre corrió a donde su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos.- ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba!

La muchacha por su parte tenía el rostro azul.

-Papá… no…puedo…respirar- dijo con voz ahogada. El mago la soltó y se giró a mirarla, su expresión aliviada cambió a una de completo enfado.

-¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!?¡LLEVÁMOS HORAS BUSCÁNDOTE POR TODOS LADOS!-la agarró de los hombros fuertemente.

Cana apretó los labios, ahora sí que se sentía culpable.

-Lo siento, me fui al bosque y se me pasó el tiempo volando- le explicó- Lo siento- volvió a repetir.

La abrazó, pero ésta vez suavemente.

-Menos mal que estás bien…- le susurró al oído.

-Papá…- dijo ella abochornada e intentó separarse- Que nos están mirando…

Gildarts se separó de su hija y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

-Je, lo siento.

Cana se separó de él y cuando iba a sentarse en el taburete una mano agarrando su muñeca se lo impidió.

-¿Qué…?- levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una muy furiosa de Gray.

Tiró de ella y prácticamente arrastrándola la llevó hacia la puerta.

-¡Suéltame, Fullbuster!- gritó ella forcejeando para soltarse de su agarre; pero fue inútil, él tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

Gray al notar como forcejeaba para soltarse se paró y la cargó _estilo princesa_.

-¿¡Pero qué cojo…!?- antes de que la morena tuviese tiempo de asimilarlo ya habían salido del gremio y Gray creando un camino de hielo empezó a patinar por las calles de Magnolia con ella en brazos a Dios sabe qué lugar.

Cana se agarró fuertemente al cuello del pelinegro para no caerse.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Natsu inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundido. Cana había desaparecido, había vuelto a aparecer y otra vez desaparecido.

* * *

Cana supuso que habían llegado cuando Gray se paró en frente de una puerta de madera.

Él aún la sostenía y la observaba con seriedad.

La joven maga se soltó del agarre que tenía en su cuello para mirarle con furia. Pero él fue más rápido y la cargó a su hombro como un saco de patatas antes de que ella dijese nada.

Ella empezó a patalear y a golpearle la espalda.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo!- exigió-¡Esto es secuestro!

El joven simplemente la ignoró y sacó una llave del bolsillo de sus pantalones, la metió en la cerradura y con un _click_ la puerta se abrió.

"_¿La casa de Gray?"_ Cana estaba confundida, ¿para qué habían venido aquí?

El mago aún con ella en su hombro entró y sin más miramientos la llevó a su dormitorio. La tiró con rudeza a la cama.

-¡Oye!- protestó Cana-¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces!?- intentó incorporarse mas Gray se lo impidió agarrando con sus manos los hombros de la chica.

-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces tú!?- le preguntó con rabia.

-¿¡Yo!?- abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿¡Qué he hecho yo para molestarte si puede saberse!?

Él ahogó una carcajada irónica.

-¿Qué qué has hecho? Simple, desaparecer durante todo el día así sin más.- en su voz había reproche.

A Cana se le aceleró el corazón "_¿es-está preocupado por mí?"_ Pero la imagen de Juvia y Gray juntos te hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Oh, perdona, señor nomeimportaquetecuelguesdemibrazo, no pretendía cortarte el rollo con tu querida novia- se cruzó de brazos- Deberías volver con ella antes de que ponga tu foto en un cartón de leche porque has desaparecido, ¿sabes? ¡En vez de estar aquí recriminándome algo que no te importa lo más mínimo, vuelve para acaramelarte con ella, Fullbuster!

-¿¡Cómo que no me impor…!?- se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la ojivioleta y parpadeó sorprendido-¿Qué has dicho?

Ella apretó los labios los labios con fuerza y desvió la mirada del pelinegro.

-Nada…- dijo por lo bajo _"¡estúpida, lo has soltado todo!"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Gray se separó de ella y en menos de dos segundos comprendió todo: Cana había salido del gremio cabreada porque… estaba celosa, ¡estaba celosa de Juvia!

-Estás celosa- dijo divertido al ver el sonrojo de la joven maga.

Ella le miró y se incorporó.

-¡No lo estoy!

Él lazó una ceja.

-Sí, sí que lo estás- dijo esquivando la almohada que ella le tiró a la cara.

-¡Que no! ¿¡Por qué iba a estarlo si puede saberse!?

Él se encogió de hombros y rió divertido por la reacción de ella.

-Estás celosa… por Juvia.

-¡Cállate Fullbuster!- le espetó-¡Yo no siento nada por ti, ¿me oyes!? ¡Nada de nada!- apretó las sábanas con las manos fuertemente, _"qué mala mentirosa eres"_ le dijo esa vocecita interior.

-Oh- dijo Gray-¿entonces no debería molestarte que mañana llegue al gremio y empiece a "acaramelarme" con Juvia, ¿no?

"_Te ha pillado…"_ de nuevo aquella voz_"¡Cállate estúpida vocecita irritante!"_ se gritó a sí misma.

-No, no me importa- y con toda la dignidad del mundo se levantó y fue a salir de la habitación- Vete con ella no vaya a ser que se haya desmayado y su príncipe no esté ahí para besarla y despertarla.

Llevó su mano a la manilla de la puerta, y cuando fue a abrirla otra mano se la impidió. En menos de medio segundo estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared y sin salida ya que Gray había colocado sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Cana.

-No es a Juvia a quien me apetece besar- miró fijamente los labios de ella.

-¿Qué estás dic…?- los labios del moreno acallaron su pregunta.

Fue un beso suave, labio contra labio, un beso inocente. Gray se separó de ella y Cana le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-¿¡Co-cómo te atreves!?- le dijo completamente roja.

-Me atrevo porque tu primer beso me pertenece, Cana, me pertenecen tus labios, tu cuerpo y tú misma- la agarró de la barbilla para que le mirase a los ojos. Violeta y negro se encontraron y Gray volvió a besarla.

Ésta vez Cana le respondió pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y cuando Gray acarició sus labios con la lengua no dudo en abrirla.

Gray la agarró de la cintura y se apretó más a ella, aquello no era un beso suave y el sentir los dedos de la morena acariciando su espalda no mejoraba mucho las cosas. Empezó a acariciar el abdomen de la maga, justo donde tenía el tatuaje que la hacía miembro de Fairy Tail.

Llegó un momento en el que sus pulmones no pudieron más y se separaron en busca de aire, jadeantes y con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados.

-Llevo…años…queriendo hacer esto- le confesó al final el mago respirando entrecortadamente. La ojivioleta sonrió y volvió a besarle, tomando ella ésta vez el dominio del beso.

Hubo un momento en el que llegaron a la cama y Gray la tumbó con delicadeza poniéndose él encima. Siguieron besándose hasta que el joven se separó de ella. Cana le miró interrogante.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?- le preguntó agarrándola de las manos y posándolas encima de su cabeza.

-No me digas que te estás echando atrás, Fullbuster- le reprendió- eres un mago de Fairy Tail y un miembro de Fairy Tail nunca deja las cosas a medias.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien, pero luego no pienso detenerme.

-No lo hagas- suplicó más que pidió ella.

Gray se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, para luego morderlo suavemente y lamerlo. Liberó las manos de Cana para acariciarle la espalda y ella enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello azabache de él.

Suspiró cuando sintió una de las manos del ojinegro apretar un pecho suyo por encima del bañador y el mago sonrió. Con la otra mano llegó a donde tenía el nudo la prenda que cubría sus pechos y con un ágil movimiento lo deshizo. Tiró la parte de arriba del bikini a algún lugar de la habitación y se agacho para apoderarse de uno de los senos con su boca mientras que el otro lo apretaba con una mano.

Cana gimió alto cuando sintió la lengua de Gray jugando con su pezón para después morderlo suavemente. Cuando se cansó de su seno derecho pasó al izquierdo y comenzó otra vez con ese torturoso ritual que volvía loca a la morena.

Se incorporó y capturó los labios de Cana entre los suyos mientras le deslizaba los pantalones por las piernas hasta quitárselos y dejarla en ropa interior. Ella entrelazó sus morenas piernas en la cintura del hombre haciendo rozar sus sexos por encima de las pocas prendas de ropa que les quedaban encima.

La joven se separó de su amante y se alzó un poco para poder besarle el cuello e ir bajando hasta los pectorales y finalmente al abdomen, volvió a subir y empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja por lo que Gray soltó una especie de gruñido. Deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna del chico y empezó a acariciar su muy despierta erección por encima de la tela de los pantalones.

-Cana…- a Gray le costaba respirar con normalidad y sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, corrección: ¡aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco!

Sus caricias empezaron a acelerarse y Cana notó cómo al joven se le había puesto la carne de gallina; dejó de masturbarle y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en el estómago de Gray, que suspiró pesadamente cuando notó que ella alejaba su mano de su miembro. Iba a devolverle el favor, oh, sí que se lo iba a devolver.

La miró a los ojos y con torturosa delicadeza descendió sus manos hasta los muslos de ella y empezó a acariciarlos suavemente, provocando que ella suspirase frustrada cuando deslizó sus manos por encima de su intimidad aunque sin llegar a más. Le retiró la prenda que le quedaba y sin previo aviso deslizó su dedo índice dentro de ella, provocando que arqueara la espalda y separara los labios en busca de aire.

-¡Ah…!- gritó ella cuando sintió otro dedo dentro de su intimidad y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

Divertido ante la reacción de Cana, Gray metió un último dedo y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares ente los que ella se arqueaba de placer. Sintió que estaba a punto de acabar cuando sintió las paredes de su virginidad cerrarse en torno a sus dedos, por lo que empezó con movimientos más profundos.

-¡Gray!- gritó ella cuando llegó al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y clavándole las uñas en la espalda al pelinegro.

Éste sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y se los llevó a la boca.

-Sabes deliciosa…- murmuró en su oído.

Se incorporó un poco para poder quitarse los pantalones y finalmente los bóxers, _(__**No tenía camisa ya que es un puto stripper que nos pone a todas a 100 xD)**_

Entrelazó sus manos con los de Cana y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos suspiraron cuando sus sexos se rozaron y Gray comenzó a introducirse en ella suavemente. Notó como una barrera le impedía avanzar y de una embestida más fuerte la rompió. Sintió las uñas de Cana clavarse en sus manos y al incorporarse vio como unas lágrimas de dolor salían de sus violáceos ojos; le besó las lágrimas y se detuvo un momento para que ella se acostumbrase a su invasión.

-Duele…- dijo ella con voz quebrada. Gray la besó para darle a entender que no quería hacerla daño.

Un movimiento con la cadera al cabo de un rato le dio a entender que el dolor había pasado y que podía continuar.

Siguió introduciéndose en ella y Cana gimió esta vez por placer. Gray comenzó a dar estocadas suaves, lentas y delicadas pero cuando ella impulsó al hombre con sus piernas para que fuese más rápido no dudó en aceptar su invitación. Comenzó adar embestidas profundas, a salir y volver a entrar en ella cada vez más rápido. Sus bocas se buscaban desesperadamente y llegó un momento en el que no se sabía donde acababa uno y comenzaba el otro.

-Gray…- le avisó Cana entre gemidos al sentir que su segundo orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Sí, yo…también- contestó él.

Empezó a arremeter más fuerte para disfrutar mientras durase. Las paredes de la joven se cerraron en torno al miembro de Gray y ambos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre del otro.

-¡Gray!

-¡Ca…na! ¡Joder, que estrecha estás!

Se tumbaron en la cama, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y se sonrieron. Gray le dio un suave beso en el pelo.

-Ha sido…- comenzó ella.

-Perfecto- finalizó él.

Gray los cubrió a ambos con una sábana y Cana se acurrucó entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormidos.

* * *

-Oye, ¿sabéis dónde está Cana?- preguntó una pelirroja a sus amigas cuando entró al gremio- ayer no vino a dormir.

Todos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

-Ni idea-dijeron.

Y como por arte de magia Cana apareció por la puerta.

-¡Cana! ¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste anoch…?- Erza de calló al ver que Gray había entrado con ella y se fijó en las mejillas sonrojadas de la Alberona. Todo el gremio se quedó en total silencio.

_¡PAM!_ Se oyó.

Se giraron y vieron a un desmayado Gildarts en el suelo, dos lo agarraron y lo sacaron del gremio para que le diese el aire; al parecer había comprendido lo que todos: Cana y Gray, Cana con el pelo enredado, ambos sonrojados y con los labios levemente agrietados…

Erza agarró a Cana por la muñeca y la llevó a la barra donde estaban todas.

Por otra parte, Gray estaba igual ya que había sido rodeado por la mitad masculina del gremio.

-Ya nos estás explicando todo- le dijo Lucy apuntándola con el dedo cuando llegó arrastrada por Erza a la barra- Y cuando digo todo, es absolutamente TODO.

-¿Te dolió?

-¿Cómo se siente?

-¿La tenía gran…?- preguntaban todas a la vez: Levy, Erza, Mirajane y Lucy.

-¡Chicas!- dijo ella absolutamente avergonzada- Os lo contaré pero antes… ¡Mira! ¡Una jarra de vino hasta arriba, por favor! No creo que os pueda contar los detalles sin estar un poco sobria…

Mirajane le llevó una jarra de tres litros y se quedó para escuchar. La Alberona se la acabó en medio minuto.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo fue todo?- preguntó Lucy muy entusiasmada.

-Bueno pues…

-¡GRAY FULLBUSTER!- las puertas se abrieron de par en par y entre ellas estaba Gildarts con un aura oscura a su alrededor-¡VOY A MATARTE!

.

.

.

.

**Bueeeeeno, espero que os haya gustado :3 si soy sincera, me quedó un poco más largo de lo que creía, pero espero que os haya gustado!**

**Alguna queja? Cartas bomba? Disparos? Tomatazos? ^^**

**Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Besitoos~**


End file.
